coffinjoefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Coffin Joe Wiki
*'Archived discussion posts' Video links/New stuff *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN7aPPVYk88 Liz and Joe *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaHJnEEDZIg Joe in commercial :::I haven't seen either of those before. Very cool! Here's another: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6OjDigY1bk Coffin Joe as a mob member in the Brazilian version of 1 vs. 100 (look for him starting around 7:45) Coffinjoefan 19:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omLVaP3JO5k (Estranho Mundo de Zé do Caixão - Eduardo Dussek Pt. 01) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lXbkvmJULo (O Gato de Botas Extraterrestre/Puss in Boots From Outer Space) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRIpFtLfjt8 (Episódio da série "Cardápio 66" do Canal Brasil sobre o programa comandado pelo cineasta José Mojica Marins) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBhFMexMMEQ 【Bienal do Livro 2010 - Zé do Caixão】 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4TT2CttoKQ priceless video of Mojica having a little problem *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5dGVShmyjA 4-parts, CJ in Ontario at the Rue Morgue screening of AMITYS *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxnvmIcgC6I a look inside the childrens book O Livro Horipilante *http://youtu.be/5mfvhreMLHs Los Fresones Rebeldes - Al Amanecer bubblegum music video *http://epipoca.uol.com.br/filmes_detalhes.php?idf=19925 Kidnapping Coffin Joe *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxTPSsvbVbA Guerra by De Kalafe Site changes *New category - Fan-created media So far only applied to Fan art page. *New category - Fingernails *New category - Videos Mjpresson CJ 17:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Apparently there is a way to control which images are displayed in the slideshow. In the edit tab on it there's a "list" you can make but how?? I'd like for our best images to be shown there and keep out the faded and less interesting pics. Please let me know if anyone can figure it out. Mjpresson CJ 17:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't seem to have the option to create a list. I can only create a slideshow using a single page's images or recent uploads. If all else fails, I suppose we could create a page just for interesting photos and set it to cycle through them. Coffinjoefan 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nicole, is there a "wrench" symbol in the header of the slideshow on you view? There's a dropdown box with the option to display newest, random, or "from list" but that's where I reach a dead end. Maybe I'm a little "slow" tonight but I don't see the option to create a slideshow from a page. Do you use the rich text editor or the old one? I'm used to the old one, maybe the new has options I need to check out. I think I'll attack this tomorrow, I'm done for the day... Mjpresson CJ 03:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm using the rich text editor. I don't have a wrench or a drop down menu. From the slideshow builder page, my options are "upload photo" and "choose photo from this page|most recent uploads." Edit: It seems that we can make a "list" using wikitext. Is this more like what you are wanting to do?(example below:) Coffinjoefan 05:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome, another new feature they didn't have when I started. I still want to figure out how to configure the image slideshow on the main page in the left panel...that's what I originally meant. ~~ ::I didn't know that you could add a slideshow to the main page. Do we have one active on it right now? If we do, I can't see it for some reason; I will have to figure out why. But first, I seriously need some sleep. Coffinjoefan 09:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::D'oh. I didn't have the widget turned on. I feel like such an idiot now. Ok, I'm going to see if I can figure this "list" thing out. Coffinjoefan 01:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I'm wondering if most people don't see it, I thought everyone could by default. So I'm still confused. Mjpresson CJ 02:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the slideshow doesn't display by default, and If I am logged out, I can't see it. It seems that only registered users with the widget enabled can see it. Coffinjoefan 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I deleted a few People stubs that were crappy and undeveloped. Mjpresson CJ 04:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can flesh out some of them later. It's still on my to-do list.Coffinjoefan 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *New Category - Utility templates. Coffinjoefan 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *New Template - Template:Random Quote Add your favorite quotes and they will be randomly displayed on the main page! Coffinjoefan 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's SO COOL. Thanks!!!! Mjpresson CJ 05:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I think I've finally worked the bugs out of it. Underneath the current quote, there are two buttons: "add quote" and "purge." Each time you click on "purge" it will show a new quote. Coffinjoefan 07:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) August 19 New category "Articles to be expanded" replaces the now obsolete "Articles needing improvement". Mjpresson CJ 22:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, may now be used to tag articles that still need work, but are too large to be categorized as stubs. Coffinjoefan 02:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) August 20 Have you tried the top referers widget? It displays a cloud of sites people link from to the wiki. I'm proud to say the #1 is from my Facebook profile!, followed by Google.br and YouTube. Mike 21:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting info re: voice dubbing I got this from the PT Wikipedia's article on JMJ, translated: *"In all his films, except for Embodiment of Evil , Jose Mojica Marins has been dubbed. In the 1960s, several national film needed to be dubbed, for several reasons: the sound clarity and external to enhance a better interpretation. Sometimes the actor voiced his own character, but sometimes needed a qualified professional to perform better. Mojica was particularly impressed with the voice used to dub the Italian actor Mario Carotemito: the voice of Laercio Laurelli. Laurelli voiced in Coffin Joe At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul , This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse and The Strange World of Coffin Joe , while The Ritual of sadists, Finis Hominis, When God has fallen asleep were voiced by Araken Saldanha at AIC ; already Exorcism Black and Delusions of a Freak had the voice of João Paulo Ramalho, also at AIC." --'Mike' 05:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I should add that Mojica's voice necessitated dubbing because he had a speech impediment, like several other popular Brazilian entertainers. He played on this in Hallucinations of A Deranged Mind, where he appears as himself, but with perfect speech. Coffinjoefan 14:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC)